1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sales display devices and, more particularly, to a novel frame and to a novel pivot mounting for the frame of a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for displaying flat sheet material, such as posters and the like, are in current use. Some of said devices have a vertical pedestal from which a plurality of frames project outwardly. Each frame is made up of metal strips forming a pocket in which flat material, such as posters, are stored so that the front poster is visible. The frames are pivotally mounted on pivots such that a viewer can pivot one frame after another as the front poster in each frame is viewed. After a viewer selects a poster, it is necessary to thread the poster up and out of the frame, which threading necessitates first a short vertical movement, then a bending forward of the top of the poster, and then further vertical movement, all of which can cause the poster to crease, crack, tear or become fingerprinted and soiled from all the manipulation needed to remove the poster from the frame.
The frames for displaying posters are metal while frames for displaying records or merchandise are sometimes made of plastic, but the plastic frame holds and displays only a single item in a frame, which frame is free to pivot and the stand without any self return to a preselected position.